


Too Young, Too Dumb

by JasnNCarly



Series: Original Works [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sometimes, it takes work to move on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Part I:**

Slapping the snooze, Charlie had to remind himself once more to remain still.

There was no reason to roll over, tickling her sides and force her to confront the day. No need to pout for her to brew a fresh pot of coffee or rush to find the newspaper, scan headlines before she did so. Instead, he reached his large hand to the empty space beside him and allowed his fingers to expand over the sheets cooled by her absence.

There was little he touched, living their home as a shrine to his late wife and their four children. Each would call him throughout the day and gauge his mood, hoping for the best. 

Charlie found the energy to plant his bare feet on the hardwood floor of their bedroom and head to the kitchen; each thing he use to do in the midst of their playful bickering was completed in silence.

Almost two years later, he could swear she was in the laundry room – set to complain about how he’d mixed the colors and had no regard for the procedure.

“Dad?”

Charlie frowned at the call, returning the coffee pot to its burner, “Freddie?”

His youngest son, a freshman in college and unsure of a major, burst into the kitchen with a bright smile, “You busy?”

Charlie gave his son a loose hug before sitting on a stool at the counter, “It’s ten ‘o clock on a Saturday morning. What do you think?”

“That’s exactly what I thought. Which is why this absolutely perfect.” Freddie set his backpack down on the dining table, pulling his notebook out and setting the electronic on the kitchen counter.

“Really? Does this give you reason to disrupt the peacefulness of this house?” Charlie still spoke as though the home was abundant with slumbering kids and a fussy wife, “You need money or are you here to watch a game?”

Freddie poured himself the last of the coffee, snagging a couple cookies out of an open package and signaling towards his notebook, “Neither. Turn it on.” 

Charlie gave him a dismissive look, not sure how to handle the damn thing; frustrated, his son grabbed it, pushed a few buttons, and set it on top of his father’s newpaper.

“Check it out.”

On the screen, there was a picture of a beautiful woman staring back at him; her almond shaped eyes so dark the light reflected flickers of amber within its depth; a mountain of jet black hair framing her face and leaving her plump lips to stand out.

Charlie took a swig of coffee, hoping to defeat the sudden dryness of his mouth, “She’s cute. A little older for you, isn’t she?”

“I’m glad you ask. She’s 35, a single mother, and she runs an incredible local youth center. Wonderful woman for anyone.”

“A single mother? Freddie, you need to be cautious when kids are involved.”

“Wh-what? No, I know her through some volunteer work; I just talked her into doing this a couple months ago.”

Charlie’s ears perked up, his eyes scanning the screen for some clue outside of her delicate features, “You into photography or something?”

“Dad, please, step up your technology game.” Freddie slid onto the stool beside him, moving the mouse and revealing information about the woman in the photograph, “It’s a dating website for people who’ve been widowed or divorced.”

The announcement caused his muscles to buckle, his body immediately trying to make a retreat, “If you think you’re going to convince me to do the same, Fred, you’re out of your mind.”

“Why? Why couldn’t this be something - ” 

Charlie tried to duck into the living room, find his comfy chair and drown his son out with the sound of the television; however, he was unsuccessful.

“It’s too late, Dad. You don’t have a choice.”

“Look, either you’re here to check out the game or you can show yourself the door, son.”

“There’s no easy way to say this so I’m just gonna…come out and say it.” Freddie’s hazel eyes, reminiscent of Angela’s, awaited his father’s cocoa glare, “She thinks she’s going on a date with you tonight.”

Charlie’s eyes widened, his feet immediately slamming the foot rest of his recliner back down so he could lean in and burn his son with his question, “What did  _you_  do?”

“Nothing, all right? I just—I may or may not have posted your picture and started to communicate with Ms. Martinez as you.” Freddie flashed a toothy grin, full of cheese and excitement, “I only used what I knew about you, and talk was always G-rated.”

“I’m not going on a date, and you’re going to stop lying to that poor woman.”

“How can I play her? She’s not even into guys my age, something about too many games.”

“Huh? Imagine that.”

Charlie tried to escape the room once more, furious with his son, until Freddie’s voice forced him to standstill, “You think this is what mom wanted? Leaving the house only to work and visit us on holidays? Because it isn’t, and we’re all worried about you. I’m just the only one who isn’t so terrified of your disappointment that I did something!” Freddie stormed past him to retrieve his things from the kitchen, ready to storm out the front door, “You want to rot here? That’s fine. But you only got yourself to blame.”

“Freddie!” Charlie prevented his son from rushing out the door, glancing down at his white t-shirt and pajama bottoms; her image still freshly seared into his mind, “How long have you— ** _I_**  been talking to this woman?”

“‘Bout a month.” Freddie held up his hands in surrender, dropping his bag at the door; laughing at his father’s irritated sigh at the action, he gripped Charlie’s shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze, “You are ready for this, Dad; she’s amazing. We all approve of her.”

“Wait, we? Your brother and sisters met her already?”

“Yeah, there was this family carnival thing.” Freddie wrapped an arm around his shoulders, ushering him upstairs, “You’re gonna love her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II:**

“Elena, turn the music down!”

Paula huffed at her image once more, dissatisfied with the way the red dress wrinkled at her curves. Pulling it overhead, sure she’d have to complete redo her hair, she walked back into her closet and began to search for something more appealing for her first date.

She had been talking to Charlie for weeks through quick emails, but the image she had memorized motivated her to look for the very best. She could appreciate their ten year age difference as he had gained the wisdom of a successful family and business. All of this with the added bonus of being tall, dark, and handsome – her hopes were in high heaven.

Her daughter was fourteen and her son fifteen; they needed a man in their lives who treat them like gold. After the divorce with Mario, she needed a man who would show her daughter how a woman should be treated and to show her son how he should behave in the future.

“Just bet the whole world on this poor guy.” She mumbled to herself, stepping out of her strappy red heels and reaching for black platforms; armed with new shoes, she tried to plan an entirely new outfit, debating if jeans were too casual as she slipped on a robe, “Elena!”

The sound of her daughter’s loud footsteps, like an elephant galloping down the hallway, came before the sound of her voice; the girl was ninety-eight pounds soaking wet yet dramatized everything.

“What, Mama?”

“I need your help, honey. Nothing is looking the way I want it to.”

“Why are you stressing this? You’re going to look great no matter what.” Elena fell back onto her mother’s feather down bedding; her daughter was at an incredibly awkward stage where her mother’s curvy figure almost made her angry with competitiveness.

“Mija,” Paula waited for her daughter to sit up, pleading softly, “I need you to help me out here. This man is seeing me for the first time in person, and I want to be the picture of elegance while still being casual, all right?”

Elena pushed her thick rimmed glasses back to the bridge of her nose, looking her mother up and down, “Okay.” She got up and headed towards the closet, not ready for her mother’s attack.

Grabbing her daughter’s face, Paula began to lay frantic and playful kisses on her daughter’s forehead, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah!” Elena moved out of her mother’s hold, walking towards a corner of the closet and pulling out a sleeveless eggplant dress; it hugged her upper frame and flowed down from the waist to her knee. Moving to a longer overcoat, she handed that to her mom as well, “If you wear this, your hair up, you’ve got the va-va-voom factor.”

“Oh! You’re a genius!” Paula went for another kiss attack only to have daughter bob and weave to a different space in the room, “You’ve saved me yet again, my beautiful baby.”

“Guess you’re really serious about this date tonight, huh?”

“Yeah, guess I am.” Paula dressed quickly, stumbling slightly to her vanity mirror and style modeling her hair in a few different ways, “Why’d you ask?”

“Nothing, it’s just…you know, Dad called and reminded me—” She held her hands up, signaling for her mother to give her just a moment, “I just don’t want you to be in something like that again. I like you like this.”

Paula turned away from the mirror, hands on her hips, “Like what?”

“…happy.”

 

Her daughter’s cautious stare downward caused Paula to smile to herself, happy her children were supportive after the messy divorce – three years in the making. Brushing Elena’s long waves behind her shoulders, she forced her daughter to look up at her, “You and your brother are what makes me happy. Don’t you ever forget that, tu suabes.”

Elena said nothing, circling her arms around her mother’s waist and squeezing her tight.

Placing a kiss on the top of her daughter’s head, she gently rubbed her shoulders until they had separated; with wide eyes, she urged her fashionista for more of her wisdom, “Now, tell me, how you should I pin my hair up.”

~*~

Though pacing back and forth outside the entrance was probably the worst idea, Paula was too antsy to wait inside. The restaurant was packed, plenty of couples indulging in wine and fine dining; she hoped that her outfit was up to par, that she could cover the bill if the problem arose because her dress was too gorgeous to get wet.

Glancing at her watch, she tried not to freak out about the countdown. In five minutes, her date would be there – her first words with Charlie, a part of her just nervous to hear his voice for the first time. Her mind had gone wild with ideas about how they’d meet and everything would feel natural, more importantly – right.

She smiled as a couple passed her and entered the restaurant, hand in hand; Paula wanted that feeling again. Missed being someone’s concern, priority.

Turning on her heel and taking a few steps, she noted the car parked across the street – a figure slumped in the driver seat (an attempt to go unnoticed). 

Paula didn’t know whether to be flattered or disappointed by his caution; did she go and confront him, pray he’d get out of the car, or message him through the dating site?

Rather than make a move, needing to be pursued, she turned on her heel once more and took a few more steps.

_Don’t let me down, Charlie._


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III:**  
  
“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Charlie.”  
  
Her voice was caramel and honey, the kind of sweet that made you yearn for more – to stay in that moment of contentment. As she sat across from him, glancing around the restaurant, Charlie found himself staring at the stranger with amazement. Freddie had put him at a severe disadvantage, talking for months with a woman who he would love to question personally instead of receiving a cliff notes version.   
  
“Wow, this place is really nice. Do you come here— ” She corrected herself quickly, letting out a soft sigh, “ _did_  you come here often with your wife?”  
  
The question knocked Charlie completely off his game; suddenly, he felt ashamed for staring at the beautiful women before as though he were betraying his wife – as though he were cheating.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t—I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” Paula put her menu down, her hand gently caressing his as she continued her profuse apology, “I just—it seems easier for you to talk when we acknowledge her.”  
  
Charlie shut his eyes, thinking of how many times his son had spoke for him – mentioned the mother he’d lost and how it affected their entire family.   
  
“I should’ve asked if you had a favorite dish or something.”  
  
“No, it’s not that.” Charlie found himself focusing on the feeling of her skin, the layers of warmth found in such a simple gesture of affection, “I just—I don’t talk about my wife…much anymore, unless it’s with my kids and even then…”  
  
“I’d be happy to listen if you’d like to talk about her.”  
  
“That’s – sweet of you but unnecessary.” Charlie slowly retracted his hand, smiling towards her and reaching for his wine once more, “Tell me about your work.”  
  
~*~  
  
Paula could easily recognize avoidance when it was presented to her; but she weighed that tiny hindrance against the many possible gains. Charlie was gorgeous, a gentlemen with reserve, and asked questions about her.  
  
She wasn’t used to that with her ex-husband, a cheater and vicious liar. The biggest lie he had ever fed her, one she bought into for years, had nearly prevented her from the date with Charlie.  
  
_“No one will ever want you, except me. Be thankful I’m still here.”_  
  
“Paula?”  
  
She snapped out of her nagging doubts, offering a nervous smile, “I’m sorry. I—I just zoned out for a second.”  
  
“Is your dinner okay? We could get you something else, if…”  
  
“No, it’s perfect. Thank you.” Paula watched as he returned to his steak, completely trusting she would say what she meant and refusing to question her further. Yet again, factors she wasn’t used to when out with an attractive man, “Charlie, may I ask you an extremely personal question?”  
  
He released a soft laugh, allowing a grin to linger, “…okay.”  
  
“What did you wife do…why did you love her and stay with her for so many years? How did your marriage last as long as it did?”  
  
He paused for a moment, running a thumb along his jaw a few times before brushing his palm along the back of his head, “It was everything. From the way she hummed while showering in the morning to how she called the kids before settling in for the night. She was…my stability and sanity every day.”  
  
“…and you were happy.”  
  
“And we were very happy.”  
  
~*~  
  
“It’s been a long time since I’ve done this.” Charlie’s confession caused her to bow her head, trying to conceal a prideful expression, “I wouldn’t mind doing it again, if you have time – some time?”  
  
“I’d like that very much.” She stood next to her car, signaling ‘this is it’.  
  
He wondered where his inner romantic had hid; the one who had charmed his wife into a young marriage and their beautiful babies. He stood, almost embarrassed, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks to restrain himself from touching her.   
  
She had been patient, calm, as their night wore on; it made him feel comfortable enough to ramble about his wife and release some frustration about how she passed. It was only a few lines over cheesecake, but it was enough to relieve some anxiety – to take away a pinch of the loneliness. The fact that Paula was wonderful to stare certainly didn’t hurt the situation.  
  
“Well, you can call me whenever you’d like or—come down to the center one day if you’d like.”  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
“All right…goodnight, Charlie.”   
  
Paula was ready to drive away from a conversation he could spend all night losing himself in, and he stopped her. It wasn’t to make some move that neither was ready for or embarrass himself with further ramblings. Instead, he forced himself to tell her the truth.  
  
“Paula?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“This was the first night…that I can remember—since my wife’s passing that…I didn’t think about everything I was missing.”  
  
There wasn’t a need for explanation as she gave him a firm nod, a wide yet closed mouth grin, and offered him one last, “Thank you, Charlie.”  
  
**The End**


End file.
